I feel your heartbeat through your fingertips
by Lady Perditus
Summary: Killua/Gon. 100 themes. Moonlight, beauty, cake, art, and truth be told.


**I feel your heartbeat through your fingertips**

**Summary: **Killua/Gon 100 themes. Moonlight, beauty, cake, art, and truth be told.

**Author's note: **I know it's basic as hell but I'm a sucker for Killua/Gon, especially in the earlier arcs. This will probably have crazy infrequent updates, seeing as I'm working on my Kamen Rider OOO multichapter project .

And gosh I know I'm not great at romance but I tried.

**Disclaimer: **You might want to sit down for this: I don't own Killua, Gon, or Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

**1\. Moonlight**

"It's getting dark," Gon mindlessly commented, his eyes seeming to sparkle as he turned to face Killua.

"Hm?" The white-haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, yet his strike didn't miss a step. He shrugged and lifted an eyebrow, casting one eye on the horizon. It seemed they were out longer than he realized; the sun had almost completely dipped below their view of the reaching landscape. "I guess so."

Gon seemed content with leaving it at that and didn't respond, focusing only on the path in front of him. When he wasn't looking, Killua slyly stole glances at his face, that of which was utterly at peace in the night. The moon quickly rose to cast her light over the land and while Killua wasn't one to pay too much heed to appearance, even he was entranced by the way the moonlight hit Gon's face.

So maybe he walked a little slower. And maybe Gon edged just a bit closer to walk closer to Killua and soak in his warmth. None would be the wiser.

**2\. Beauty**

On the really peaceful mornings where Gon could wake up to the soft, glowing rays of the early sun and look to the next bed over to find Killua asleep, he could admit in the safety of his mind that his best friend was, in fact, beautiful. Not exactly in the way he found Mito-san beautiful, either, but something that brought more of a flutter into his chest like a thousand butterflies beating their wings in unison.

Sure, Killua was pale, and whilst asleep his white hair was more often than not messed up and pointing up in every which direction. But there was something ethereal about the way he rested when in a pleasant dream—maybe it was the way his lips curled up ever so slightly in an almost smile. Not exactly a child anymore, but lacking the weathered face of a man.

Sometimes, Killua would wake up during Gon's "observations" and would rub a fist across his bleary eyes, one half of his face red from being pressed against the pillow. He would then throw said pillow at Gon, demanding to know the reason he was staring.

The next thing was a secret too, but Gon thought he looked the most beautiful in those moments.

**3\. Cake**

Killua absentmindedly raised the fork to his lips, attention focused more so on relaying his thought to Gon rather than eating. "That's why I say we should—"

He wasn't sure what had happened until after the event transpired, but in the span of blink he had a bite of cake until he didn't and Gon was wiping icing from the corners of his lips while looking very pleased.

"H-hey!" Killua protested loudly, glaring and making a move to tower over his friend in a sight of indignant anger. "That was mine!"

Gon, oblivious and childish as he always was only looked up at him a smiled. "It's pretty good."

Killua's eyebrow twitched and he resisted the urge to slam the other boy's head into the table. Instead, he responded in a much more appropriate and _mature _manner. A second later Gon's face was covered in chocolate cake and the plate fell to the table in a loud clatter.

"KILLUA!"

They were kicked out of the café shortly after that, but as Killua wiped the cake off Gon's face and got to card his fingers through his hair he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

**4\. Art**

_Scritch, scratch._

Killua kept his eyes closed.

_Scrr. Scratch._

_Scritch._

"Ne, what are you _doing?_"

Gon squeaked and shoved something under his pillow. "Nothing." He said quickly—too quickly. Killua cracked and eyelid open and pursed his lips at the innocent expression on his friend's face. He jumped to his feet and felt his eyes widen.

"C'mon!"

"It's a secret."

"What?!"

"Nut-uh! Not showing."

"Goooooon!"

Gon ducked his head shyly and bit his lip. He didn't bother stopping Killua when he lifted the pillow and grabbed the sketchbook, holding it up in the light of the room. "Eh?"

"Leorio said the best gifts are handmade and come from the heart." He offered as an explanation, laying back on his bed and folding his arms behind his head.

Killua blinked. Huh. That was oddly perceptive for the old man. The picture itself was…cute, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. A rough, cartoon-y sketch of Killua and Gon holding hands as they wandered around Whale Island, tall trees and fluffy clouds in the sky.

"This was a gift…for me?" The corners of his lips twitched, but Killua bit back the smile because he didn't want his friend to know how touched he was by such a silly, small thing.

"Of course!" And suddenly Gon was _very _close Killua, their faces almost touching. "You're my best friend!"

Killua had to turn away to hide his red cheeks. "Idiot." Was all he mumbled, but in his mind he vowed to share his next choco robot. That was what friends did, right?

And besides, he wouldn't mind holding hands. Not that he'd ever tell Gon, of course.

**5\. Truth be told**

They had silent conversations, sometimes. They weren't always entirely sure their message got across accurately, but Gon liked to think that they did because they always had a special connection that transcended words.

Blue eyes locked with amber, after a fight that leaves their muscles aching and hair matted with dirt.

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine._

Sometimes it was more complicated than that. A quiet starless night where neither of them could quite sleep but where they couldn't find exactly where they wanted to be in their dreamscapes.

_Truth be told, you're my best friend._

_Idiot._

Killua turned his face into the pillow.

_You're my best friend too._

_I know._

As he drifted off to sleep, there was only one thought left on his mind.

_And truth be told, I might be in love with you._


End file.
